


Disobedience

by writinginthesecrettrees



Series: Wild Cards [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Casino, Dildos, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: Jensen installs hidden cameras and Jared doesn't know he's putting on a show for his master.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Wild Cards [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> (I kinda think Jared doesn't know about the cameras) OH.MY.GOD. I'm in //love// with the idea that Jared has NO clue about the cameras, and Jensen plans to keep them a secret until he catches his (petulant) little puppy breaking the rules again. Touching himself even though his Dom had given him explicit instructions not to that day. (1/2)
> 
> (Jensen was going to surprise Jared with something new that night but instead he finds himself having to punish his puppy, not only by telling Jared that he can't have his surprise but also with a brutal caning.) And when Jared denies that he'd broken Jensen's rule, Jensen feels a sense of "obligation" to pop in the video of Jared fucking himself with his Dom's favorite toy, playing it for his puppy while he turns Jared's ass purple. (2/2) 💕

Jensen doesn’t expect Jared to follow the rules. Doesn’t expect obedience. Jared’s a rule-breaker, has been since the moment Jensen first set eyes on him, counting cards bold as daylight on the cameras overlooking the casino.

But Jared’s rule breaking gets him in trouble. Gets others in trouble, too, and it had been a hassle to find a replacement for Murray after Jared got a little too cozy with his guard. Jensen had known Murray was developing feelings for Jared, but he hadn’t expected Jared to encourage it. And the panic he’d felt when the circuit in Jared’s collar was broken, knowing that Jared had taken it off but not knowing why - Jensen had dropped everything, run for the elevators, prayed that he’d get there in time to stop Jared. If Jared wanted to be stopped.

There’s been a tightness in his chest that Jensen couldn’t explain and it didn’t go away as Jensen watched his head of security administer an expert beating to Murray. Christian knew his business, left Murray bruised and aching and inflicted maximum damage without permanent injury, and Jensen gave him a generous bonus for his work. The tightness stayed while Jensen spanked Jared, each cry from his pet squeezing his heart more, and it stayed while he fucked Jared right in front of Murray, and it stayed while he brought Jared to the edge again and again, never quite letting him tip over into ecstasy. It didn’t start to loosen until Jared was sleeping exhausted in his arms, and Jensen stayed awake the whole night, wrapped around his pet and listening to the soft happy sounds Jared made in his sleep.

So Jensen doesn’t expect Jared to follow the rules, might even be disappointed if Jared stopped giving him reasons to punish him, but he can’t let something like Murray happen again and that’s why he has cameras installed throughout the penthouse one evening while he treats Jared to a luxurious night on the town. And once he’s got cameras installed, he doesn’t see a reason not to watch Jared while he’s busy elsewhere.

Jared doesn’t like to wear clothes when he’s alone, and Jensen revels in that discovery. Pulls out his phone every chance he gets to watch his pet stroll through the penthouse, miles of sungold skin on display, only covered by the black leather of his collar. Sprawled across the couch, playing XBox upside down with his head hanging off the edge and his feet high in the air, lifting weights with his skin glistening with sweat, filling the tub with mountains of bubbles and lying there until the water’s cool enough that he’s getting goosebumps all over his arms, belly-down on the bed with his ass bruised up from their playtime and reading. Jensen was a little surprised by Jared’s eclectic taste, everything from civil war histories to astronomy to true crime and all sorts of fiction. He didn’t say anything, but he had one wall of the living room covered in floor-to-ceiling shelves and a selection of books he hasn’t seen Jared read yet and Jared thanked him on his knees, sucked him down and gagged prettily on his dick and Jensen watches that recording almost daily.

Jensen’s favorite time to watch Jared is when he’s alone in his office, towards the end of the day before he heads back up to the penthouse to get his hands on his pet, with the lights low and a good cigar to go with his scotch. Jared, watching the clock while his cock starts to get hard and Jensen grins at the Pavlovian response he’s trained into his pet. And Jared touching himself, hands drifting over his chest, tweaking his nipples, sliding down over his abs to tease at his dick and sometimes he’s good. Sometimes, he doesn’t start to jerk himself off, goes back to touching his chest with his eyes glued to the clock and Jensen can almost hear the impatient whine and he only just holds himself back from running to the elevator to reward his puppy. (“Good boy,” he says while he binds Jared to the bed with his silk tie, and he bites Jared’s chest hard enough to break skin while he fingers Jared open and sloppy-wet, makes Jared come hard before he pounds into him, fucks him hard and stays inside with Jared clenching around him until he’s erect again and can start a slow, gentle roll of his hips while Jared begs him for more.)

Sometimes Jared breaks the rules, wraps his hand around his dick and starts stroking, runs his thumb over the head to gather precome to slick it. Rolls over onto his knees and reaches back and he’s really breaking the rules when he slides a finger into his ass but Jensen doesn’t feel angry at all. Jensen’s amused and aroused and he leans forward, cigar forgotten in his hand as he watches Jared unknowingly put on a show - best show in Vegas, and Jensen’s the only one who gets to watch. 

He should be angry, should be furious that Jared’s breaking one of the few rules he’s been given. “Don’t touch” isn’t ambiguous or difficult, especially when Jensen has time to fuck him into exhaustion almost every night lately, but Jared can’t seem to follow it and Jensen can’t help loving to watch, planning a punishment while his pet plays alone. And if Jared doesn’t know why he’s being punished… well, that’s part of the fun, really.

Jensen _does_ get angry when he sees Jared pulling out a special toy box. Because there are rules and there are _rules,_ and this toy box is kept under lock and key because Jensen knows his pet has trouble with following rules. 

Jensen hadn’t known his pet could pick locks. He’ll have to adjust for that.

Anger can wait, though. Jensen leans back, sips his scotch and massages his dick through his trousers while he watches Jared open the box and pull out an enormous tentacle-shaped dildo. Jared rubs the tip of it across his face, licks it all over before putting his lips around the tip and suckling on it. He’s different like this, alone and unaware of Jensen watching him, goes slowly and teases himself the way Jensen teases him when they’re together. It feels like eternity before he’s got just half the tentacle in his mouth, and Jensen’s fucked his throat with that toy before so he knows it’s not inability that makes Jared take forever to get an inch more in.

Jared pulls the whole toy out suddenly, gasping for breath, and Jensen sets his scotch and cigar aside, opens his trousers and pulls out his dick in anticipation but Jared puts the tentacle back in the box and Jensen swears he’s not gonna let Jared come for a week if he doesn’t finish the show. Jensen’s breath hitches when Jared pulls another dildo from the box. A new one, one that arrived three days ago and Jensen hasn’t had the time to use it on Jared yet, and he’s going to need something special to punish Jared for this. He’d wanted to be right there, inches away, when he watched Jared’s ass open for the hefty knot at the base of this one, wanted to lick around the rim stretched taut by silicone, wanted to feel the resistance give way as he pushed the full twelve inches into Jared, and his pet has stolen that with his impulsivity.

Jared’s panting by the time he’s taken the entire length of the toy, and the knot pulls at his hole obscenely when he starts to fuck himself with it. Jensen leans forward again, strokes his dick in time with Jared’s rhythm, holds his anger while he listens to Jared’s whines and moans and the filthy wet sounds of the dildo in his lube-slick ass.

His puppy looks utterly wrecked, knees hitched up to his ears and cock resting hard and red on his belly while he thrusts the toy into his hole, punching the knot in with a violence Jensen hadn’t expected. His head is thrown back, exposing his throat covered in bites and Jensen’s mouth waters at the thought of adding more to the collection. There are bruises on Jared’s hips and Jensen knows his fingers would fit perfectly over them, keeps them fresh and blue-black every time he fucks his pet and he moans along with Jared when Jared presses his own fingers into the marks.

Jared comes moaning Jensen’s name, and it almost cools Jensen’s anger at his disobedience. Not quite though, and that’s why Jensen pulls a box out of his desk after wiping himself off with a soft silk handkerchief. He copies the video file to a disc, then whistles cheerfully as he slips the box into his pocket, heading towards the elevator and Jared. 

If Jensen didn’t have video evidence, he wouldn’t believe Jared had just fucked himself to an explosive orgasm less than five minutes earlier. His pet is fully dressed, down to socks and shoes on his feet, and he’s sitting cool and calm on the couch with a book. Barely even looks up when Jensen walks in, and Jensen tosses the box to him. Jared catches it by reflex, turns it over in his hands and looks up at Jensen curiously.

“Open it,” Jensen says.

A cock cage, nestled on a velvet cushion. Specially designed and made to Jared’s measurements. Gold, to match his skin. 

“Jensen?” Jared still looks confused.

“You’ve been playing with _my_ toy, pet.”

“I haven’t!”

“And now you’re lying. I _know_ I haven’t been neglecting you, so you don’t have that excuse.”

“I _haven’t.”_

Jensen can’t help being a little impressed at Jared’s insistence. He’s careful not to show it, just turns on the tv and plays the video. Jared’s jaw drops when he sees himself. Jensen smirks.

“You put on a lovely show, pet. I enjoyed watching. But still, you broke the rules. You’re going to be punished. And you’re not allowed to come - after all, you already have when you weren’t allowed. So put the cage on. I promise, it’ll help.”

Jensen turns towards the cabinet, takes his time selecting just the right tool for the evening’s work. He hears the rustling of Jared stripping behind him, almost lost under the sound of the video playing on the giant screen. When he turns around, a slender cane in his hand, Jared’s naked again, tanned and beautiful with the black collar on his neck and gleaming gold caging his cock. Jensen smiles then, steps close to Jared and kisses him softly.

“Alright, pet. On your knees.”


End file.
